Sunset
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: SLASH Sixth year Sirius lets a friend know tat he'll always be part of the group


Title:  Sunset

Author: " Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.  They all belong to their creator, JKR.  I bow to her superior writing ability.

Warning:  MILD SLASH.  Don't like it, don't read it.

Pairing:  Sirius/Peter  

Dedication:  To Princess because I know you like this pairing.

Author's Note:  Yay!  Another Peter slash fic.  It's short, I know.  The poor little guy deserves some love. 

     Normally I hate evenings like this.  Remmie has been off studying for the past few hours and James is practicing.  Peter and I have the hardest time finding things to do in situations like this.

     This time we've decided to sit outside and watch the sunset.  I know it isn't the most interesting thing to do but it beats sitting around the dorm throwing crumpled up parchment at each other.  At least we get some fresh air out here. 

     " So, Peter…what do you want to do?"  I lean back against a tree.  We've decided that the Forbidden Forest is the best place for our plans.  We are in our usual spot, a little clearing just beyond a specific clump of trees.

     " I don't know.  What do you want to do?"  Peter pulls out a blade of grass and tosses it in my direction.  He misses.  I grin.

     " I don't know.  What do you want to do?"

     " I don't…hey!"  He throws more grass.  He always falls for that.  

     " I'm so bored."  I groan.  There has to be something to do out here.

     " You're always bored when you're with me, Sirius."  Peter mumbles.  What does he mean by that?  Slowly, Peter stretches out on the soft grass.

     " No, not always.  Remember that time when we let that squirrel loose in the first year's Transfiguration class last week?"  I lay beside him.  Peter seems so sad today.  I wonder what's wrong.  He's not normally like this.  Or maybe he is and I just never noticed before.

     " Yeah.  That was fun."  Peter shrugs as he pulls up a handful of grass and tosses it aside.  I'm really starting to worry about him now.  Everyone gets upset sometimes but Peter, he's never been this bad.  Something has to be bothering him.

     " What's on your mind?"  He doesn't answer me.  " Peter?"  Still silent.  " Hey, Peter!"  He doesn't even jump when I raise my voice.  He just kind of lies there staring at me.

     " What?"  Peter tears up more grass blindly.  From what I can remember he has been kind of fidgety lately.  

     " Is everything all right?"  I turn to lie on my side, facing him.  Behind him the sky is tinted with orange, red and even a little pink and the sun is lazily sinking.  I'm shocked by how the whole scene in front of me looks.  There is the beautiful sunset in the distance and then…Peter, lying on is stomach, legs crossed at the ankles.  His head is resting on his left hand and his right hand is picking the grass out of the ground.  

     " Yes."  Peter lies.  He does do that often.  Whenever he wants to hide something.  I lay a hand on his back comfortingly.

     " You can tell me what's wrong Peter."  

     " Nothing's wrong."

     " I can tell something is wrong."

     " No, nothing is wrong."

     " You're lying."

     " Am not."

     " You are, I can tell."

     " Fine."  Peter sits up.  My hand slides slowly off of his back and his eyes close.  " I'll tell you.  But you have to promise not to tell anyone.  Not even James or Remmie."  I have to agree to that.  It's the only way I can get Peter to talk to me about what's bothering him.  I nod.

     " It's just…I…sometimes I feel like I don't belong.  I feel like I don't fit in with the three of you.  I'm always the one you tease or…never mind."  Peter shakes his head.  I can see tears in his eyes.

     " Peter.  That isn't true.  We all get teased.  We tease Remmie about his constant studying and James about Lily.  I even get teased by you guys because I'm easily distracted."  I smile at him.

     " But I get most of it."  Peter's voice cracks and he blinks repeatedly.  He's going to cry.  Over what?

     " Peter.  We tease you because you're the innocent.  It's friendly teasing."  I sit up and pull Peter into a hug.  His arms slowly wrap around my waist.

     " It doesn't feel that way sometimes."  Peter sniffles.

     " I didn't know it affected you this much.  Why did you wait until now?"  I run a hand through his hair.

     " I was afraid to say anything.  I just kind of pretended it didn't bother me."  He sniffles again.

     " Next time let me know that I'm doing it then."  I push him away enough to look at his face.  There's a single tear rolling slowly down his cheek.  Peter moves to wipe it away but I push his hand aside and wipe the tear away myself.

     Peter smiles faintly, lower lip still quivering.  I lean forward and cover his lips wit my own.  I can hear his sharp intake of breath.  I close my eyes and pull his body against mine.  Peter slides his arm around my neck.

     I shudder as his tongue presses softly against my lips.  I allow him to deepen the kiss, parting my lips.  I feel his hand in my hair and he gasps as our tongues touch.  I pull away from him for a moment.

     " It's getting dark.  We should go back inside."  I whisper.  Peter nods, smiling.  I hope he understands that he is and always will be a part of us; he'll always be part of me.  No matter what, when I think of my friends years from now I will remember Remmie, Peter and James and I'll remember this sunset.       


End file.
